The Devil's Spawn
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Damon's old flame comes to Mystic Falls and has a little shocker for him and everyone else. A seventeen year old boy named Nikolas, Damon's son.
1. Hello, Hello

**The Devil's Spawn **

When Damon said vampires can't reproduce, he didn't know about his old flame with another witch named Sarah. When Elena runs into Nikolas, a young boy who looks and almost acts just like Damon, there may be trouble. Especially if Nikolas has his sights set on everyone's favorite witch Bonnie Bennett.

I do not own VD, I only own Nikolas and Sarah.

* * *

**1. Hello Hello **

"Rise and shine you two. Come on," Damon Salvatore said as he walked into the room where his younger brother and his human girlfriend were sleeping peacefully. Stefan was first up and took the pleasure in flipping his brother off. The older brother rolled his eyes before walking over to the curtains and pulled them back.

"Damon!" Elena yelped as her eyes snapped open. She looked at him with those cold brown eyes and he wanted to laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up and to a lesser extent trying to blind those pretty little eyes of yours." He said. Stefan, who had gotten up, walked down the stairs to make Elena some breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Damon appeared next to him and walked over to the door. "I wonder who that could be."

Opening the door, Damon was greeted with a face he hadn't seen in years. Seventeen if he remembered correctly. "Hello, hello." he said with a smile.

Stefan walked over to them to see a girl about eighteen, her blonde hair was curled at the ends and her eyes were blue. She was looking at Damon with a bit of a cold look. "Damon, is this another college girl you found?" he asked the older Salvatore.

"No," the girl answered, although her voice sounded just a bit older. "I'm an old flame of his."

"Whoa," All three of them turned to Elena, who had heard the last bit of their conversation. "And here I though there was only Bree."

The girl pushed past Damon and into the room. "Come right in," Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon who is this?" Stefan asked.

"As I said," the girl said turning around. "I'm an old flame of Damon's."

"How old?" Elena asked.

"Seventeen years," the girl said. "Damon and I met when I was sixteen."

Elena turned around, looking at Damon who was ignoring the looks she was giving him. Stefan was looking at him as well and Damon glanced at him. "Oh don't give me that look, you're dating a seventeen year old at the age of one hundred and sixty-two."

The girl cleared her throat, "Can I continue?"

"Go right ahead," Stefan said. "I'll just take Elena home."

Elena walked past them and out the door with Stefan. Damon watched as the girl sat down the couch. "Why are you here Sarah?"

"Can't a girl look up an old flame just to talk?" she retorted.

"No," he answered dryly. "So..."

With a sigh, Sarah pulled out her cellphone and played through it before tossing it to Damon. He caught it with ease. "Why are you..."

"Look at the picture genius."

He looked down at the phone. On screen was a picture of Sarah and a young boy. His hair was dark brown in color and his eyes were blue, not like Sarah's but like...his. The boy basically looked like him. Even the small smile on his face resembled his. He glanced up at Sarah with a laugh, "Very funny Sarah. You're playing tricks on me."

"It isn't a trick," she said looking at him. "That boy's name is Nikolas Auron..."

"So he's a relative,"

"Salvatore."

"What?"

"Nikolas is your son, Damon."

"Vampires can't reproduce," he told her sternly. "You know that."

"That's because none of them slept with an Auron witch. You on the other hand," she said with a wave of her hand.

"You're crazy."

"I'm not," she said. "I'll bring him over later on tonight if you want. Let Stefan judge if you want. He really is just like you." she told him and left but Damon noticed she left her cellphone. With a sigh, the vampire sank down to the couch.

He wasn't sure of how long he had been like that but he knew that when Stefan returned, he saw him. "Are you okay?"

No answer.

"Damon. Are you okay?" he repeated.

"No," he said.

"Damon, that girl, who was she?"

"Her name is Sarah Auron. She's a witch and...." Damon paused and sighed. "The mother of my child."

"Excuse me?" Stefan asked. Damon handed him the phone and his eyes widened. "Is this a joke?"

"We'll see soon enough." Damon said. Silently, he was praying it wasn't true.


	2. Dead Ringer

**The Devil's Spawn **

When Damon said vampires can't reproduce, he didn't know about his old flame with another witch named Sarah. When Elena runs into Nikolas, a young boy who looks and almost acts just like Damon, there may be trouble. Especially if Nikolas has his sights set on everyone's favorite witch Bonnie Bennett.

I do not own VD, I only own Nikolas and Sarah.

**Nikolas protrayed by Logan Lerman **

**Sarah protrayed by Blake Lively.**

* * *

**1. A Dead Ringer **

"Let me see if I got this right," Stefan said as he sat across from Damon. "You had a fling with an Auron witch?"

"Yes,"

"And that witch, in return, got pregnant with your child?"

"As crazy as it sounds Stefan, that's correct. But I highly doubt it, I mean, Sarah could have been lying," Damon said with a sigh before hearing the a knock on the door. "We're about to see."

Stefan stood up and opened the door, Elena stood there. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the frightned look on her face. "Something happen?"

"I thought I saw Damon," she said. "He was at Bonnie's,"

"I've been here all day," Stefan heard Damon shout. He pulled Elena inside. Damon sat up and looked at the girl. "I haven't gone near the little witch all day. I've been here in a rather depressiong mood."

"You're lying. I saw you."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." Another knock at the door. Stefan walked back over and opened the door. He said something about come inside and Sarah came in with a seventeen year old boy, with his hood over his face.

"Sarah," Damon said dryly. "And this must be Nikolas,"

Sarah looked down at the boy and nodded. The reached up and pulled away his hood, revealing his face. Elena was taken back, as well as Damon and Stefan. The picture didn't do the boy justice. He really did look like Damon. Dark colored hair and clear blue eyes, as well as a bored look on his face.

"But..." Elena whispered and looked over at Damon and the boy. "How...?"

"You might wanna speak properly," Nikolas said. "Or close that pretty little mouth of yours before flies go inside."

When he smiled, Stefan just looked at Damon. "How old are you Nikolas?" he asked.

"Seventeen," he said with a sigh. He looked around the room and raised an eyebrow, "How old is this place?"

"Old," Damon said.

"Dick," the younger boy muttered before looking at Elena with a smile. "Hello beautiful."

"I'm way out of your league," she said.

"Really?" he asked. He reached out and touched Elena's cheek. "How sexy are you in nothing but a t-shirt?"

Before Stefan could do anything, Sarah grabbed Nikolas's ear and he groaned. "Mom! I was just kidding, you know that." he said trying to pull away.

"Tell her you're sorry," Sarah said not looking at him.

"Sorry!" he yelled. Sarah gave his ear a twist before letting go. "I was kidding, princess. Besides, I like girls who are more...exotic."

"Or slutty," Sarah muttered.

"That only happened twice." Nikolas said.

"More like four," Sarah confirmed. She looked at Damon. "Would you be willing to enroll him in school? I'd do it but I'll be out of town for a few weeks. In the meantime, he'll be staying here."

"Where will you be?"

"Tracking down your crazed ex-girlfriend," Sarah said.

"I never...."

"I can read your mind Damon."

"Hmm," Nikolas and Damon chorused, earning looks from the other three. "What?"

"Nothing," Stefan said.

"Right," Nikolas said. "I'll be back."

Than he disappeared. Sarah turned to Damon, "He won't be problem."

"What's his diet?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, he's got plenty of donators," the witch told him. "You'll know its them."

"How?"

"Nikolas craves a rose into their wrist, as well as the nickname Niko,"

"Sadistic," Elena said.

"He's a teenange hybrid with hormonal cravings. And word of adivce, keep him away from the Bennett residence."

"Why?" Damon asked

"Bonnie," Elena breathed out.

"He's taken a shine to her." Sarah said. "I'll be back in three weeks Damon, no more no less."

Once she left, Stefan turned to Damon and said. "He's a dead ringer for you. A bit sadistic, but he's your son."

"Shut up Count Buzzkill."


	3. Hello Beautiful

**The Devil's Spawn **

When Damon said vampires can't reproduce, he didn't know about his old flame with another witch named Sarah. When Elena runs into Nikolas, a young boy who looks and almost acts just like Damon, there may be trouble. Especially if Nikolas has his sights set on everyone's favorite witch Bonnie Bennett.

I do not own VD, I only own Nikolas and Sarah.

**Nikolas protrayed by Logan Lerman **

**Sarah protrayed by Blake Lively.**

* * *

**3. Hello Beautiful **

"So," Caroline said as they walked to class. "Did you guys see Damon in the school's administration's office?"

Bonnie riased an eyebrow. "Why would Damon Salvatore be here?"

"He probably had to go back to high school." the blonde said.

"Let's go check," she said. Something didn't add up right.

Meanwhile in the administration's office, Damon, Stefan and Nikolas were waiting for his time sheet. "And here you go," she said giving the paper to Nikolas who winked at her. "Aren't I a bit too old for you?"

"Age is nothing but a number," Nikolas said with a smile. Stefan and Damon just exchanged a look before the sound of Bonnie and Caroline caught all three of their ears. The smile on Nikolas grew until the tip of his fangs were showing. Of course it was only for a moment before he walked out of the office to collide with Bonnie on purpose. "Oh, I'm so sorry." he said helping her pick up her fallen books. He looked into her green eyes and smiled again.

"Hello beautiful," he told her.

"Um," she said. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Hello Bonnie," Nikolas looked at his father with a slight frown. Damon gave the same expression.

"Why does it seem like I'm looking in a mirror?" Caroline asked. "And who is he?"

"I'm Nikolas," Nikolas said introducing himself. He grabbed Bonnie's hand helding her up and placed a kiss on it. "A pleasure to meet you."

"He's our cousin," Stefan said. "Zach's..."

"Love child." Damon interrupted.

"Damon." Nikolas and Stefan said with a groan.

"What?" he asked. He turned to Bonnie with a smile. "How are you this morning?"

"With you here? Disgusted," she said flatly. Nikolas smiled and wrapped an arm around her. She turned to him and frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, it's just hard to control myself when a pretty girl is around me. And you..." he gave her a once over and smiled. "Are just too adorable."

"What about me?" Caroline asked.

"You're okay, a bit shallow, but okay," Nikolas said not looking at her. The bell rung anf Nikolas smiled. "I'd better get to class. See you at lunch Stefan," he said removing his arm from Bonnie and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Bye beautiful."

As he walked off, he patted Damon on the shoulder, smiling at the angered look on his face. So both he and his father were interested in the same woman. This was going to be fun.


	4. The Warning

**The Devil's Spawn **

When Damon said vampires can't reproduce, he didn't know about his old flame with another witch named Sarah. When Elena runs into Nikolas, a young boy who looks and almost acts just like Damon, there may be trouble. Especially if Nikolas has his sights set on everyone's favorite witch Bonnie Bennett.

I do not own VD, I only own Nikolas and Sarah.

**Nikolas protrayed by Logan Lerman **

**Sarah protrayed by Blake Lively.**

* * *

**4. The Warning **

"Hello little witch."

Bonnie almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of Damon's voice. There he stood, a few feet away from her and a serious look marred on his perfect features. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his eyes were hard. "What do you want?" she asked.

"What I want," he said with a smirk. "Is many things. A wife, a picket fence, a few kids...oh way, I've already got one."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a sigh.

"Nikolas, about your age, too good looking to be real. My son,"

"You can't be serious," she breathed out. "You two may look alike but you're not..."

Bonnie trailed off and remember Nikolas's smile, his aura, the way he said her name at lunch, like how Damon had said it when he asked her to dance. Everything about Nikolas screamed Damon Salvatore in a younger body. "No, that's..."

"Impossible, I know. I couldn't believe it either, but he's my son."

Bonnie was stomped. Who would want to have a child with Damon Salvatore? Suddenly she felt sick.

"Anyway, I come with a warning. If you want to live, than stay away from Nikolas."

"I'll do more than that. I'll stay away from you," she spat and walked off towards her car, Damon's smoldering eyes burning a hole in the back of her head.

* * *

"Mind telling me why you were so friendly with Bonnie?"

Damon looked with a smile. "Jealous?"

"Very," Nikolas replied.

"Well get over it."

"That's a bit hard to do," Nikolas snarled. "Considering my own father is hitting on a girl I actually like."

"I've watched that girl grow up since she was in diapers. I have every right to get a bit friendly with her," Damon retorted. A smirk crossed his lips. "Maybe I'll get to know Bonnie just a little bit more. Say in her bed?"

He really shouldn't have said that. Because once he did, fire busted out around him. Looking up, he saw Nikolas, his eyes glazed over, entranced by the flames and his anger. Damon of course, had no where to go.

"Take it back,"

"Nope."

"Fine," Nikolas said with a smile, lifting his hand. "I wonder how a burnt vampire looks."

"Nikolas!" he snapped out his trance at the sound of Stefan's voice. The flames died and Nikolas held his head, fire spells took a bit out of him but it was enough for Damon, who tackled him to the ground. "Damon!"

Nikolas flipped out a switchblade from his sleeve and cut Damon across the face, causing him to yelp in pain and jump off of him. Licking the vampire blood from the object, Nikolas smiled before rushing towards his father, slamming his fist into Damon's face and than flipping him over his shoulder and to the ground. Damon responed with biting Nikolas in the shoulder, causing him to groan in pain before throwing him across the living room and onto the liqour table.

Coughing lightly at the painful impact, Nikolas's blue eyes looked up at his father's. "Take it back." he hissed out.

"Why should I?" Damon asked. "I could kill you right now and not care."

"So you're willing to risk a covenant of Auron witches coming down on you and Stefan. And Elena?"

This caught Stefan's attention and he rushed over to them and stood between them. "Damon think this over," he told him.

"Besides Damon," Nikolas said with a smile. "If you kill me, our little witch dies as well. We're connected through a bond that only witches feel when they find the one their destined to be with."

Damon stopped his attack. What? Bonnie would die if he killed Nikolas? What about Sarah, would she die as well? He may not love her but he did actually care about her. His thoughts were cut off by the suddeny pain in his wrist and forearm and the smell of blood. Looking down, he saw a rose craved into his wrist and the name NIKOLAS edged along his skin. A small laugh caught his attention and he hissed in pain when he felt a knife at his throat.

"Just kidding," Nikolas breathed, so close to his father, Damon would have thought he was going to kiss him. "I lied. Understand this dear old Dad, I won't stop until Bonnie Bennett is mine and mine alone. So prepare for a good fight because I'm not giving up."

And with that the seventeen year old was gone.


	5. The Request

**The Devil's Spawn **

When Damon said vampires can't reproduce, he didn't know about his old flame with another witch named Sarah. When Elena runs into Nikolas, a young boy who looks and almost acts just like Damon, there may be trouble. Especially if Nikolas has his sights set on everyone's favorite witch Bonnie Bennett.

I do not own VD, I only own Nikolas and Sarah.

**Nikolas protrayed by Logan Lerman **

**Sarah protrayed by Blake Lively.**

* * *

**5. The Request**

"He tried to set you on fire?"

"Yes Sarah," Damon said into the phone. "He was almost sucessful too,"

"Damon, Nikolas isn't good with fire spells, they wear him out. But water spells, well he's good with those."

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that my son almost killed me."

"Over a girl," Sarah told him. "Once he's hooked on someone, he won't stop until he gets their attention and has them in his claws. My guess, he's going to do what he always does, hack his name into her skin and claim her as his."

"Sarah I highly doubt," Damon cut off when he saw a girl of twenty-one walked down the stairs wearing nothing more than a large t-shirt and her underwear. On her upper thigh and wrists were bitemarks, and on her forearm was the name _Nikolas _carved into her skin, with a rose decorating her wrist. "Sarah quick question."

"Shoot,"

"Does Nikolas sleep with his little pets?"

"Frequently, or when he needs blood. He says its a better way of getting blood to him." There was a laugh on the other end. "There's a girl walking around your house isn't there?"

"Yes. About my age in physical years."

"Poor you," she laughed. "Well, I've got a vampire to catch, bye."

"Whatever."

Turning his attention to the woman, Damon was at her side in a heartbeart. "Excuse me, what are you doing here?"

"Nikki invited me over. He said he missed me." the girl said not looking at him. "Why?"

"Where is Nikki right now?"

"Asleep," she answered. Damon nodded and rushed up stairs to find his son asleep. Turning to the window, he opened the curtains, causing Nikolas to stir.

"Rise and shine, princess!" the older vampire said with a smile. "It's Saturday morning, up and at em!"

Nikolas opened his blue eyes and frowned at his father before arising. "Damon, unlike you, some of us are tired from nightly events. But if you insisit," he clapped his hands. "Time to wake up ladies."

Two girls arose from the covers, both bearing the same bitemarks and name. They planed a kiss on his cheeks until he took one by the chin and planned a deep and almost meaningful kiss on her lips, repeating the action to the other.

"You sicken me." Damon started. "Even I'm not that shallow, all the time."

"You slept with my mother and than with another witch named Bree, telling my mom you loved her. I just happened to know that's a lie. If you love my mother, you'd have stayed with her while she was pregnant with me instead of leaving to find your oh so precious _Katherine._" Nikolas stated as he got dressed.

"So you're blaming me for your behavior?"

"Kinda. I don't get from mom," the younger boy stated. "Oh and don't worry about these pretty little things, they're hyped up on hybrid blood, which will leave their system in about an hour, in which by than, they'll be back in their dormrooms with bad hangovers."

"I repeat, you sicken me."

"Feeling's mutural, Dad." Nikolas said with a sigh and disappeared from Damon's sight.

* * *

Elena almost screamed when she found Nikolas laying on her bed. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

"My witch blood allows me to enter a mortal's house without an invitation. It's a witch's property that I can't enter. And I came here for a request."

"And what would that be?"

"I," Nikolas said sitting up. "Want to change, for Bonnie."

"Change?"

"Show her I'm not like Damon, but I need to know her more, so I thought I'd talk to her best friend before talking to her."

"And why should I help you?"

"Because in two weeks, I'll be out of your hair." Nikolas said with a sigh. "Please Elena, I atleast want to know if she'll like me."

"You're the spitting image of the person she depises most on this earth. Nikolas, I don't think I can help you."

"Pretty please?" Nikolas asked looking her in the eyes. Elena smiled, he was trying to compel her. It wasn't going to work. Those blue pupils grew smaller, "Will you help me get Bonnie to like me? Just a bit?"

"Yes,"

"Good." Nikolas smiled, tearing his eyes from hers, causing her to become puzzled.

"How did you compel me? I was wearing vervain."

"Okay," Nikolas sighed. "I'll give you a break down of me. I'm part vamp part witch. My vampire side allows me to drink blood, more faster than the average human, almost everything Damon and Stefan have. My witch side allows me to control elements, move and locate things, see the future, and walk in the sunlight. I can compel people because vervain doesn't work on me, well, unless its in my victim's system, but aside from that, mind control is too easy. I can be killed by a stake, fire, a bullet, you know. But I know you won't hurt me."

"And why's that?"

"Becuase I can make you kill yourself before you lift a finger."

"Alright," Elena sighed. "How do you want to make Bonnie see that you're not like Damon, even though its evident you are."

"I can't ask her out just yet, it would be a bit too fast. Maybe a little get-together?"

"Alright. Meet Bonnie at the Grill tonight at eight o'clock sharp. Got it?"

"I got it." he smiled and bowed. "Good bye Elena and thank you."

Elena watched him disappear. Maybe he wasn't too much like Damon, he had a heart, and he showed it more often.


	6. Starting Over

**The Devil's Spawn **

I do not own VD, I only own Nikolas and Sarah.

**6. Starting Over **

His heart was racing, actually racing, from nerves as he stood with Elena, watching as Bonnie and Stefan chatted, somewhat. They weren't on good terms, hadn't been since the death of Bonnie's grandmother Shelia, caused by Stefan and his father. He knew Stefan could hear it, but he didn't care. He glanced over at Elena once more before she nodded towards them, and he took a breath and walked over to them.

Clearing his throat he began, "Excuse me,"

Both looked up at him and he almost stopped breathing. "Um, Bonnie, I was wondering I could speak with you alone? It won't take long."

"Actually, I'm done speaking with Bonnie for now. Excuse us," Stefan told them getting up from the table and taking Elena's hand and taking her away from the two. Blue eyes met green ones and Nikolas wanted to smile. He knew Bonnie was cute, but when she was irritated, it made her glow, adding to her attractiveness.

"Well?" she asked.

"I wanted to start over. Show you that I'm not completely like Damon." he spoke and took her hand. "My name is Nikolas Auron Salvatore. It's a pleasure to meet you. May I kiss your hand miss?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed and dropped her hand. "Sorry. Um, may I have your name?"

"Bonnie," she said flatly. "What are you up to Nikolas?"

"I kinda told you. I want to start over. I may be Damon's son, but that doesn't mean I have to exactly like him. I think I made a bad impression. So I was wondering if you'd like to get to know me. The real me, although I must warn you, you might now like it." He told her.

She raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "Fine, but if you so much as try to kiss me, I'll set you on fire."

"I'll ask first," he reassured her. She shook her head and gathered up her bag. "So...are you free tonight?"

"Yes. Let me guess, a date?"

"Not really. I wanted you to hang out with me. I won't take you home,"

"Fine. The Grill, seven-oclock sharp. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." he saluted. She held out her hand and he looked at her questionally before getting it. He planted a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "I'll pick you up around six-thirty. And I promise, no fangs, veins or threats. Or harmless flirting,"

"I have a feeling you won't be true to your word."

"I'll try," he smiled.

* * *

"And just where are you going?" Damon asked when he saw Nikolas walked downstairs dressed in a pair of jeans and a black and navy blue dress shirt. His hair was smoothed out a bit and if Damon's sense of smell wasn't off, he wore a small bit of cologne. "Nikki."

"First of all, please don't waste your breath calling me that. And to answer your question, I'm going out." he looked over at Damon. "And I want to be on my best behavior, so please, don't ruin this for me. Okay dad?"

"What, no fire?"

"I'm not so good with those. And I'm not up for it." he told him and walked past him, picking up a pair of keys from the keybox. "Oh, and I'm borrowing the Mustang."

"To hell you are!" Damon snapped but Nikolas just looked over his shoulder and shook his head before walking out to the garage. Damon rushed after him and found Nikolas turning the key to the driver's door. Walking up to his son, he grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"Out,"

"Where?"

"Somewhere with someone."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling!" the younger boy said and looked at his father, his eyes dilating. "You're going to let me go, do you understand?" Damon nodded and released him and Nikolas got into the car and left. When Damon came out his daze, he saw the car gone. Growling he wiped out his cell phone, speed-dialing Sarah.

"Hello?"

"He can use compulsion?"

"Yes," it came out in a frustated sigh. "Can I call you back?"

Before he could ask why, he head screams of pain on the other end and someone begging for her to stop. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Torturing a few bloodsuckers. And no, he's not that sadistic."

"I'll call you back." Damon said and hung up. He growled, he would find out what the boy was up to, whether he liked it or not. Shifting into his animal form, he took off, following the black car as it sped down the lane. He watched as Nikolas stopped at the Bennett house, knocked on the door and Bonnie answered, dressed in a soft red dress that ended at her knees, showing off her legs. Nikolas was flushed and if Damon had to say, the witch looked competely sexy, more sexy than Katherine.

Realizing what he thought, Damon quickly took it back. Katherine may have hurt him but he still loved her, no matter how much he tried to ignore the feeling in undead heart. He followed them until they were at the Mystic Grill. Nikolas had been a complete gentleman the whole time, asking her small questions, letting her take her time to answer them and skipped over a question if it bothered Bonnie. He only hoped they were just going to be friends. No one was going to take his little witch from him, not even his son.

He had lost one woman he loved, he couldn't bare to loose one he was starting to love.


	7. Maybe

**The Devil's Spawn **

I do not own VD, I only own Nikolas and Sarah.

**7. Maybe**

Maybe Bonnie had been wrong. Maybe Nikolas wasn't anything like his father. Sitting there with him at the Grill, she she told him about her life, about how her mom died givng birth to her and about how her father had never been there for her. About how Grams had been the only real family she'd had until her death and all he did was listen to her, ocassionally reached out to grab her hand but stopped, not wanting to touch her without premission.

Later, he took her to a club, one she wasn't sure she had ever heard. He held close to him, whispering into her ear that this was a vampire club. That would explain the title, _Crimson_. They sat at a table and Nikolas asked her if she wanted anything to drink. She shook her head and looked around the room. Bodies molded together as they danced on the dance floor, some of them with looks of pure pleasure on their faces, telling Bonnie that they were being fed off of.

"Wanna dance?" Nikolas asked her. Their eyes met for a brief moment and she found herself nodding. He walked over to her and bowed, holding out his hand which she took and they walked to the dance floor. His arms wrapped around her waist and they gazed into each other's eyes, their bodies moving against each other.

_"Enjoy the Silence" _by Anberlin began to play and Nikolas's eyes begged for permission before she allowed him to lean in, his lips brushing against her ear as he softly sang the lyrics into her ear, his hands staying on her hips before he reached for her hand and spun her around, her back against his chest, as he serenaded the witch in his arms.

* * *

Across the room, Damon Salvatore was growling at the sight of his son dancing with _his _Bonnie. They were looking into each other's eyes and he could see a small spark between them. Oddly enough, he remembered when he met Sarah as he gazed at them.

_Damon had gone out for a night on the town after he had gotten into another spat with his younger brother. He had been a small hangout for teenagers watching as they danced, got drunk and made out with each other. After a while, his eyes caught sight of a beautiful blonde teenager, no older than sixteen. He could feel the power radiating off of her and knew she was a witch. Her blue eyes bore into his and he smirked when a predator-like smile crossed her lips. _

_She introduced herself as Sarah and he smirked, telling her that she should come with him. She laughed and told him she wouldn't let him touch her with a ten-inch pole. But later on that night, he appeared at her doorstep and she invited him in and the rest was simple. They had a simple relationship, sex and they would talk, Sarah was one of the few people he had somewhat opened up to. And then, like the heartless bastard he protrayed himself to be, he left her, not knowing he had left her with a son. _

He gazed back at the young couple as Nikolas asked Bonnie if she wanted to leave. She nodded and the two left, Damon not too far behind.

* * *

"I hoped you liked our little night on the town," Nikolas laughed as he walked up to Bonnie's door with her. She laughed as well, something she had been doing ever since they had gotten in the car.

"Actually I did," she smiled, looking into his clear blue eyes. She wanted to see what was hidden in their depths and blushed suddenly, "Can I try something on you?"

"What?"

"When I first touched Stefan, I felt death. I didn't need to be around Damon to know he was trouble. So, I wanna try it with you."

He nodded and her hands reached out, touching both sides of his head and she closed her eyes. What she was shocked her. She was little boy sitting alone in a room while other children played outside some stopping to look up at the window and laugh at him. She saw the boy fall to the ground, tears in his eyes as he was punched and kicked while being called a freak. She was a tween shoving one of his attackers into their lockers, his eyes cold and hard, whispering a threat into his ear. He was a boy smiling as a building burned, a girl screaming as her boyfriend was burned alive. She saw a fifteen year old boy with a blonde woman as they rode down the highway, the woman lecturing the boy.

She was a seventeen year old leaning against a car window, "Where are you taking me?" he asked the blonde woman.

"Sweetheart, I'm taking you to see your father," she answered and he looked at her with a bored look before looking back out the window. She saw the teenager watching her as she slept, her face tearstained and she saw the hurt in his eyes, she could feel his sudden desire to wrap his arms around her and comfort her. She saw him crave his name into Damon's arm and walk off. She saw him in Elena's room, asking her to help him change for Bonnie. She saw the boy she had danced with, saw the love in his eyes. She pulled away and opened her eyes.

"Sorry if you saw something that freaked you out. I'm not really a good guy," he muttered and turned to leave before flashing her a smile. "Goodnight Bonnie,"

She reached out, grabbing his wrist and he turned around, her lips brushing against his cheek. "Thank you Nikolas," she whispered into his ear. "And goodnight to you too."

He smiled at her and bowed like a gentleman before walking off to his car. Bonnie walked into her house and smiled, leaning against the closed door. Maybe Nikolas wasn't a bad guy after all.


	8. Welcome to the Masquerade

Changed my mind, Devil's Spawn will be continued the way it is. By the way, this takes place after last Thursday's episode.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Welcome to the Masquerade **

To say that Damon Salvatore didn't know how to keep a straight face when he was beyond the terms of jealous was probably going to meet an early grave at his fangs. Stefan watched, gray eyes intense, as his older brother's own eyes narrowed in on the happy couple by the stairs of the high school. But not just any couple; nope, the victims of Damon's glare was none other than Bonnie Bennett and his very own son, Nikolas. The two were chatting animatedly-a bit too much for the eldest Salvatore's comfort. When Nikolas placed his hand behind Bonnie's hair, Damon and Stefan tuned in on their conversation.

"...nothing behind my ear Nikolas," Bonnie laughed while her boyfriend-if she could call him that, they had only been going out on dates for a few weeks and were showing some signs of public affection. The vampire hybrid simply flashed a quick and cute smile, showing off his dimples, and Bonnie had to use all of her willpower so not to kiss him then and there, "I'm going to be late for Saltzman's class."

"Relax little witch," Nikolas assured her. Damon growled low in his throat. No one called Bonnie that but him. Nikolas's eyes quickly flashed to his and the younger male just grinned and pulled his hand back, showing off a beautiful white rose, thorn less and with some water droplets on it, and placed it on Bonnie's hand before pecking her on the lips. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful woman," he watched as she inhaled the sweet scent and he took it from her and tucked it safely between her hair and her ear. He gave her one more kiss, his one longer and with a bit more passion, mainly because he was the son of Mystic Falls' residential asshole and thus so, acted like him in the presence of said vampire, and because he happened to love the softness of the witch's lips.

"Now off to class," he instructed and began to push her towards the school doors. "Come on, come on daring,"

Bonnie turned to her boyfriend and shook her head. "Okay, okay. But be careful today alright?"

He crossed his head and kissed her forehead. "Be safe, I've left my heart with you."

"Cute _Twilight _reference," she rolled her eyes. "But seriously."

"I will. Now go, Rick can see us through his classroom window and is probably thinking I'm trying to kidnap you." Nikolas said and locked eyes with the history teacher/vampire hunter. Bonnie gave him a quick hug and rushed off to class. He waited until he saw her pass Alaric and the history teacher locked eyes with him once more before turning his attention on his classroom. Sensing a presence behind him, he just stood there before turning around to see Damon glaring at him.

"You disgust me."

"How many times do I have to state that the feeling is a hundred and fifty percent mutual? Now what do you want?" Nikolas questioned and pushed past his father.

"When are you leaving? Sarah's been back for two days now and I haven't seen one suitcase or duffle bag from you," Damon demanded. Sarah had told him that once she returned, she and Nikolas would be out of his head faster than lice. But so far, Nikolas just stayed around like a damn parasite and stuck to Bonnie's side like glue. He remembered that in the last few days, the boy had been at her house and he had been wondering what they were doing. He only hoped it didn't have anything to do with a bed or them as bare as the day they were born.

"My mom hasn't captured or brought down your crazy ex, who is here for two things, a moonstone-which we have back, and Stefan. So, when do you think we're leaving? Because from what I know, your dearly beloved Katherine is a bitch and loves to play games. Not to mention you offed her pet dog, so she won't leave until this curse is lifted and does God knows what with wolves running around Mystic," Nikolas stated and crossed his arms. "Also, I'm not leaving my girlfriend here with danger looming around every corner."

Damon hated that. He hated how Nikolas could easily claim Bonnie as his own when he- _Damon Salvatore_ an eternal stud-couldn't even express how he really felt for the witch without hiding it behind a bitter or sarcastic remark. Bonnie had been so open with his son, the boy who practically was him in a younger body, and had probably given him more than just a soul bearing talk. He had seen them share kisses many times as he watched Stefan and Elena at school, he had seen Bonnie on Founder's Day, tell him she was sorry for what she was going to do. He still couldn't believe that Nikolas was still in love-he cringes every time he thinks about them like that-with her after she almost had him killed.

"She isn't yours."

Nikolas scoffed bitterly, "Oh grow up," he snapped at the older vampire. "You think that just because the carbon clones rejected you that Bonnie is going to suddenly be in love with you? So she helped you with kidnapping Mason Lockwood, she did for Elena and Stefan, not you. She wants to kill you Damon. You hurt someone she cared about, hell her grandmother died because of your obsession with a woman who not only turned you, but played your sorry ass and had you blinded by a love that wasn't real to her. She loved Stefan and probably always will. And I'm not going to get on Elena because your heart's already turning to ice, right?"

Damon reached out and grabbed the younger boy by his neck, almost breaking his windpipe. Making sure neither Alaric nor Bonnie was looking, he zoomed them off to the forest, Nikolas' back slamming against a thick tree trunk. The seventeen year old gasped in pain. Blood flowed to his eyes as veins appeared around his face. "You don't know anything."

Nikolas glared at him and Damon suddenly dropped him and held his head. "I don't know anything? You don't know anything. You're so damn blind," he said in a calm tone and bent down to his father's level. "You can't make someone love you with fear Damon, nor with anger. You can't expect someone who can never love you to suddenly jump into your arms and shower you with the affection and acceptance you're longing for. You have to fight and earn it. If you want to earn Bonnie's acceptance, you'd better fight for it. Because I will fight for her."

He released Damon and waited until he had gotten up. "We have more important things to worry about aside from Bonnie. And that's Katherine. She's succeed in almost killing Jenna and getting Romeo and Juliet to break up. So, tonight, we do everything in our power to stop her. And if we're going to do that, I suggest a truce."

Damon looked at his son's now out-stretched hand. He hesitated before standing up and shaking it. "Truce."

Nikolas nodded and walked off. Damon watched him go and then smirked and uncrossing the fingers behind his back. Never trust Damon Salvatore.

"Hey Bonnie," rolling her eyes, the Bennett witch turned to the over a hundred and fifty year old vampire, who was strolling ever so casually towards her. Damon smiled and she felt her stomach churn with disgust. Despite the fact that he was her boyfriend's son, he was also the bane of her existence, even if he had managed to keep her line alive so that she could actually be on the earth now. The parking lot was empty, so it was just her, him and her blue Prius.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him.

"Just wanted to know why you're so mean to me," Damon spoke casually, as if the world revolved around him and his so called good looks.

"Because I loathe you,"

"And yet you're all kissy-touchy-feely with my son-who looks just like me." Damon stated with a playful tone, "So technically you're in love with me."

Bonnie suddenly felt the urge to vomit. "You're crazy," she stated and walked towards her car, like she was originally doing, until his hand cramped around her forearm and pulled her towards him. "Let me go Damon," she determined.

"Kiss me."

Did she hear him correctly? Before she could open her mouth to ask him, his lips trapped her in a kiss. She focused on his brain cells and proceeded to giving him a massive migraine. He pulled away and gasped in pain as she continued her assault on him. She stopped when a hand touched her shoulder. Turning, she met Stefan's eyes.

"That's enough Bonnie." he assured her, "He won't do it again. You should go get ready for tonight."

Bonnie nodded and walked to her car and drove off, leaving the two brothers alone in the parking lot. Stefan bent down and picked up his brother. Before Damon could get a word out, Stefan punched him across the face, sending him back a few steps. The oldest brother touched his swollen, yet healing, jaw. "Very good. Have you been at the human blood again?"

"Why do you have to ruin everyone's lives?" Stefan demanded.

"Whose am I ruining?"

"Your son's and the girl he loves." Stefan frowned deeply, adding to his already annoying brooding face.

Damon just shrugged his shoulders and walked past his brother but stopped only momentarily to look at his brother, his blue eyes cold and somewhat distant. "I'm living in 1864 all over again. Only this time, I plan to win, even if it means destroying the spawn I created."

Stefan watched as he disappeared before sighing to himself.

Katherine watched the party unfold behind her masquerade mask, a small smile on her lips. The Salvatore brothers had arrived and so had Emily's little descendant and of course so had Jeremy and Isobel's ex husband. She also took notice of the blonde girl with her arm around Damon's, and a small ping of jealous coursed through her. She may not have loved Damon but she did enjoy the attention he showered her with, even if it was with hate. She also took notice of the dark haired boy with Bonnie. They were behind Stefan, but it was the boy's mask less face that caught her attention. Eyes that were a beautiful shade of blue and skin that was slightly pale and reminded her of a porcelain doll. His dark colored hair was short but his bangs fell to his forehead and he looked beyond adorable.

It was like looking at a younger version of Damon. She suddenly wondered if Damon looked like that as a teenager. She caught Damon's cold gaze as Bonnie and the young Damon clone intertwined their fingers and walked off with Jeremy right behind them, the three of them silent until the boy caught sight of her. He released Bonnie's hand and told her to go on with Jeremy. He walked towards the vampire and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Miss me beautiful?" he asked.

Katherine smirked, "Of course I did Nikki."

As people flooded around them, Nikolas pulled her closer and kissed her deeply before they zoomed off to one of the Lockwoods' many soundproof guest rooms.


	9. As the Curtain Falls

**Chapter Nine: As the Curtain Falls **

Nikolas sat on the bed, buttoning up his shirt. Katherine was long gone, and he was grateful for that. He wiped his mouth for what seemed like the twentieth time since she had left him there in the guest room. He arose and fixed his hair the best he could in the mirror before walking out the door and into the crowded guest room. He walked straight up to the bar and compelled the bartender into giving him a scotch on the rocks. He downed the drink and asked for another. As he placed this one to his lips, he caught sight of Katherine, her arms wrapped around Stefan's neck as they danced with many of the other couples.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" he turned to see his mother staring at him. She looked absolutely stunning in slightly gold dress with her blonde hair in a French braid while her face was hidden behind an elegant mask.

"I'm not," he insisted and it was true. He could care less if the bitch died. He only slept with her because she was the one who informed him of his father in the first place. She had found him and thought he might be just as good as his father in bed. Nikolas simply saw her for what she was, a shallow woman who had the ability to made men bent to her will. At least he had some sense as to just screw her brains out and leave her.

"So," Sarah sat down and ordered a martini, "What's the plan?"

Nikolas downed his glass and rolled his shoulders, "I'm just following the two idiots. By the way, what did you see if Damon? He's an asshole."

"So are you when you have your moments," Sarah smiled to her son and thanked the bartender who blushed in return. She drank some before sighed in relief. She needed that. She turned back to her son, who was swirling the ice around in his glass while having a bored look on his face. "Are you going tell her?"

He almost shattered the glass at the question, "I'm going to have to spill the beans soon," he whispered. "And I'll accept whatever pain she has to give me. I'll let her rip out my head if it I have to. Because Bonnie is the only thing in this town that's actually made this little charade enjoyable."

"Have you slept with her?"

"Please tell me you're asking me as a cohort and not a mother," he stated and looked into her eyes. She gave a look and he sighed before ordering another scotch and waited until he had gotten his drink. "Once," he muttered into the glass and let the liquid burn his throat.

Sarah responded by smacking him over the head, "You are so much like your father," she said casually, "Sleeping with a woman just for the pleasures of life."

"I figured you would say that," he responded and ordered another scotch.

* * *

Katherine smiled as Stefan walked away. Everything was going to plan. By the time this was all over, she would have Stefan _and _Nikolas. Although she loved Stefan with all of her heart, she also held a soft spot for the young hybrid. He was a very manipulative version of his father, but still had human emotions and didn't shut himself off when he became an emotionally wreck.

When she first met him, he had been fifteen years old, chucking rocks into a pond. With his vampiric hearing he had heard her sneaking up on him and chucked several boulders at her with his telekinesis. She had remarked on how he resembled Damon, on how he had every feature the other did for what she remembered. However, he didn't fall for her charms, and seemed that he held immunity to them. But that would change with time.

She caught sight of Nikolas walking towards Bonnie and Jeremy, whispering something into Bonnie's ear. She wanted to listen in on their conversation, jealous and curious as to what he was telling her that made the witch's heart go into overdrive. They disappeared, hand in hand, into the crowd of people, not just seen by Katherine, but Damon as well.

* * *

"Why'd you bring me out here?" Bonnie asked turning to him. Her curiousity fell from her face when she was trapped between a wall and Nikolas' body. His blue eyes were filled with an emotion she didn't like. Regret and self hate. She couldn't take it anymore, she leaned in and kissed him. But when she did, images came to her. Images them having sex, images of Katherine, her curls falling over her face. peppering his face with kisses while he didn't even make a sound underneath her. Images of Bonnie once again, asleep after they had finished their moment of intimacy and in his eyes, she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He ripped his lips away from hers, "I'm sorry," he apologized and looked into her eyes. "For everything."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Damon held Katherine down as Alaric grabbed the stake, ready to kill her. Before he could hand it to him, a force pushed the hunter back into a wall. Damon turned and was shocked to see Sarah, her hand outstretched and her eyes cold and filled with hate.

"I can't let you kill her Damon," she spoke, her voice matching her eyes. Damon flew across the room and Katherine arose from the ground. Nikolas stepped out of the shadows and up to Damon, bending down and whispering with malicious smile.

"How does it feel to know that everyone you think you can trust betrays you?"

Katherine slips him vervain and watches as he looses consciousness, followed by Stefan and Alaric is knocked out. When Damon comes to, Nikolas is flipping the knife he carries around with him, his eyes filled with boredom as he looks at it. When Damon makes a sound, he looks at his father.

"Good to know you've woken up."

"Where am I?"

"Back where Sheriff Forbes almost killed you," he answered lamely. "Stefan and Rick got away, so of course Elena and the rest of the crew will be here soon."

"I knew you were evil,"

Nikolas gave a bitter laugh, "I'm not evil," he whispered before turning to his father, "I'm_ just misunderstood._ I've always been like this."

"So you tricked Bonnie into pitying you?"

Nikolas shook his head. "I never meant to fall in love with her. I just did. I had a simple plan, make you miserable."

Damon rolled his eyes, "My heart's breaking," he muttered saractically.

"Tell me, how does it feel to know I slept with two of the women you're so deeply in love with?" Nikolas asked. Damon shot his head up, "Yeah, I slept with your precious little witch. And I enjoyed every second of it. Even the cuddling at the end. And you know why? Because unless your former love interest, she's not trying to use me."

"So you used her?"

"Was nothing to use," the younger Salvatore stated. "I'd happily die by her hands."

"You have a funny way of showing your love for a woman." Damon hissed out. Nikolas just shrugged. "Why is Sarah involved in this?"

"I really don't know," Nikolas said with a sigh, "She's more a mysterious to me."

Damon just growled. Nikolas walked up to him, knife out and brought above his head. But what he did next shocked Damon. He cut the vervain ropes that held him and began healing his wounds. Once he was done, he cut his wrist and held it his father's mouth, letting him drink. Once he was done, Damon looked at him in shock.

"Why?"

"Because we share a common goal. We both want Bonnie alive, well and happy. And from what the future is telling me, killing you will make her very unhappy," Nikolas smiled and helped the older vampire up. "I may have her now, but before this night is over Damon, she'll be with someone else."

He just raised his an eyebrow.

"You."

* * *

Bonnie found Nikolas leaning against the wall as a slow song played. They didn't exchange words, he just took her in his arms and began to dance. The song made Bonnie want to cry but it was the look in his eyes that made the tears fall. He spun her around and gave her a quick dip before pulling her back into his chest.

Damon watched, along with Carl Lockwood, as they did.

"He looks a lot like you," Carol commented, "And he's a complete gentleman."

"He's nothing like me." Damon said. True Nikolas was a manipulative boy came off as an asshole, but he could see through the mask. He could see the sweet boy Sarah talked so fondly about. His eyes caught Katherine, who was chatting venomously with Sarah. He turned his attention back to Bonnie and Nikolas who looked like a couple at prom, Bonnie's head resting on his shoulder.

Nikolas kissed Bonnie's hair and sighed before planting kisses all along her neck.

"Did you love her?"

He shook his head, "Katherine was just...there. She loves me, but that doesn't mean she won't stop until she has me," he spoke quietly, "I love you Bonnie, so much that I'm willing to the one thing that I can only think seems best for you."

She looekd into his eyes, "What?" she squeaked out.

He gave her another kiss, soft, passionate and filled with every fiber of his being. When he pulled away, he said three words that would break both of their hearts.

"Letting you go."

* * *

As they all made their way to their cars, Katherine struck. She grabbed Sarah and looked at Nikolas as he met her gaze.

"You chose her over me, and now you lose the one thing that kept you tied to your humanity." she said it calmly.

Damon rushed towards them but Sarah shook her head.

"I'll always love you," she told him with a smile and looked at her son. "You're strong Nikki."

Katherine rolled her eyes and with a sickening crack, Sarah crumbled to the floor, dead. Nikolas just stood there as his father rushed to pick up his mother trying to pour his blood into her mouth, but it was all in vain.

Sarah was dead.

That night, as he packed up the last of his clothes and shoved them in the back of his mother's car, he felt a presence behind him. Bonnie stood there, still clad in her dress and her eyes puffy from tears. Wordless once again, she simply walked up to him and kissed him. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled sadly.

"I can't stay Bonnie,"

"Yes you can." she whispered and hugged him. "Please."

"I'm not the one for you," he stated and pulled away, catching Damon's eye from the window. His heart heavy, he gave Bonnie one last kiss. "Your heart isn't mine to keep. But I'll always love you."

"Nikolas," she wanted to tell him so badly.

"Goodbye little witch," he said solemnly and hopped into the car and drove off without a word. Bonnie lost it then, sinking to the ground and wrapping her arms around herself. She vaguely remembers allowing Damon to wrap his arms around her and whisper how everything would be okay, when she knew it wasn't. Nothing would be okay anymore.

"I love him Damon," she confessed softly. Damon just nodded.

"I'll protect you Bonnie," he promised. He would do everything he could to make her happy. If she couldn't love him than that was fine, as long she felt some kind of positive affection for her. He would protect her and his unborn grandchild.

* * *

Opening her eyes with a slight groan, the blue-gray eyed brunette removed herself from her bed. She was grateful that her boyfriend was out hunting with his family because whoever was at her door at one in the morning was going to face her wrath.

She jogged downstairs and opened the door before a look of shock crossed her face.

Nikolas stood there with a small smile, one that reminded her of Damon so much that it was scary. But the sadness in his eyes was breaking her undead heart. She didn't ask why he was here, they just stood there.

"Hello aunt Bella," he greeted calmly. "Can I come inside?"

Bella thought about it for only a moment as she could hear Edward coming closer. With a sigh she pushed off the threshold and stepped back inside. Their eyes met and she nodded, "Come in Nikolas."

The younger boy smiled and walked into his aunt's doorway and they exchanged smiles before she shut the door.

* * *

And its over!

Yes, this is the end of _Devil's Spawn. _But if you're all very good and review, I'll write a sort of sequel.

And you'll see more of Bamon :)

R&R

love,

_Noire _


	10. AN

Hey guys!

Do you guys want a Devil's Spawn sequel? Sound off!

Grazie,

Izzie


End file.
